O Medo, a Fronteira que Nós Temos de Cruzar
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: "Vou lhe dizer uma coisa, meu amigo: por amor, se faz o impossível. Além disso, se você tem tanta certeza de que ela vai partir, o que você tem a perder por tentar ?". Quando ele está prestes a cruzar o limiar da porta, eu o ouço dizer: "O medo é a fronteira que você tem de cruzar". - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** O meu suposto final da temporada. Depois de ver o penúltimo capítulo, e a promo da Season Finale, meu cérebro não conseguiu parar de inventar cenas e momentos que poderiam acontecer, e este é o resultado. Espero que vocês gostem, e já sabem, se for do agrado de vocês, fiquem à vontade para deixarem reviews.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **A série de TV "The Mentalist", bem como seus personagens, não pertence a mim, e sim a Bruno Heller e ao canal CBS. Posto esta fic apenas para diversão, sem visar nenhum tipo de lucro com isto.

**N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "El Miedo, la Frontera que Tenemos que Cruzar", de TheMentalistCastle. A autora me deu carta branca para traduzi-la.

**N/T 2: **E tampouco pertence a mim a música "Let Her Go" do cantor Passenger (se alguém quiser ouvi-la ou ver a tradução, é bem fácil de achá-la no Letras. mus. br ou no Vagalume). Esta música é posteriormente cantada nesta fic.

* * *

**O MEDO, A FRONTEIRA QUE NÓS TEMOS DE CRUZAR**

_**POV Patrick Jane**_

\- Você quer se casar comigo ?

Eu levanto a vista inconscientemente, ao ouvir isto. Pike estava pedindo-a em casamento. Desde que Lisbon havia começado um relacionamento com ele, eu havia notado o meu coração contrair-se a cada momento em que os via juntos.

Volto a pregar a minha visão no livro que supostamente estou lendo, a fim de encobrir um pouco o fato de que estou ouvindo a conversa deles. Eu sorrio ao comprovar que a reação de Lisbon era a que eu esperava. Não que eu tivesse gostado, mas a que eu imaginava que ela diria.

\- É uma decisão importante. Muito importante, eu preciso de tempo para pensar.

Eu sorrio novamente, aquilo não era um sim. Pode chegar a sê-lo, mas, por enquanto, não o era. Mas em seguida, eu mudo o meu semblante. Ela havia decidido partir para Washington, e não incluía a mim nesta viagem. A mim, não, mas a Pike, sim.

Eu faço um rápido ruído com o nariz, tentando segurar as lágrimas, o que cada vez torna-se mais difícil. Deixo minhas pálpebras caírem, mas sem que cheguem a fechar totalmente os meus olhos, e começo a pensar em cada um dos momentos que havia compartilhado com ela; como eu sentia que, cada vez, estávamos mais próximos; como, aos poucos, um vazio formou-se em meu coração; como, aos poucos, Pike roubava-a de mim, com atitudes que eu devia tomar, e não ele.

Eu escuto os passos dela.

Ela caminha até mim.

Meu coração acelera-se.

Sei que ela vai me dizer que aceitou o trabalho, que partirá com Pike, e até mesmo que se casará com ele. E não quero ouvir isso.

Eu respondo, quase sem pensar, às perguntas que ela me faz, e quando vejo que ela está partindo, volto a levantar a visão, coisa que não fiz durante a nossa rápida conversa. Vejo-a afastar-se novamente, em direção ao elevador, para retornar ao carro no qual Pike estará esperando-a, para passarem mais uma noite juntos.

Outra noite na qual deveria ser eu o seu acompanhante, não Marcus.

\- Boa noite ! - eu levanto um pouco o tom de voz para que ela possa me escutar, e sei que ela está sorrindo, apesar de eu não ver o seu belo rosto.

Eu volto a me concentrar na leitura, ou melhor, volto a olhar para as palavras que estão escritas, porque permaneço por mais de dez minutos olhando para a mesma folha. Meus pensamentos estão em outra direção, outra direção na qual eu tento convencer a mim mesmo de que Pike é um bom homem, e que Lisbon merece alguém que cuide dela, alguém que a proteja e com quem possa ter uma vida, dali em diante. Marcus era o mais adequado, enquanto que eu estava trabalhando com o FBI para evitar que me prendessem por assassinato.

Mas, ainda assim, ninguém a amaria tanto quanto eu a amo.

\- Você não pensa em fazer nada ?

A voz de Abbott me surpreende e me faz dar um leve estremecimento, eu em seguida eu disfarço, levantando-me da poltrona.

\- Não fazer nada a respeito de quê ? - eu pergunto, fazendo-me de idiota. Sei perfeitamente a que ele se refere.

\- Lembro-me de quando cheguei à ilha na qual você vivia, de onde você fugiu para evitar ser preso por assassinato, e de que, quando eu lhe ofereci o trabalho, você recusou. Depois você pensou melhor e o aceitou, com a condição de que Lisbon também entrasse para a equipe. Você não voltou para cá por dinheiro, nem para poder voltar ao seu país em liberdade; você voltou por causa dela. E agora vai deixar que ela vá embora com outro ?

Eu sorrio sarcasticamente ante as palavras de meu chefe, embora tenha de admitir que ele acertou na mosca. Permaneço sem falar durante alguns segundos, pensando no que dizer. Aquilo havia me pegado de surpresa.

No final, decido ser sincero, sobre o porquê de ela ter aceitado o trabalho, e que, por mais que eu falasse, nada iria mudar.

\- Eu não sou conveniente para ela. Além do mais, ela é feliz com Pike; merece ser feliz.

\- Pelo que eu entendi, vocês estiveram trabalhando juntos por quase quinze anos, certo ? - eu assinto com a cabeça - Quinze anos durante os quais ela esteve lhe apoiando, protegendo, até mesmo arriscando a carreira dela por sua causa. Nada disso mudou, precisamente há apenas alguns minutos, ela mentiu para mim, arriscando a sua carreira para lhe proteger. Se alguém não faz isso por amor, por que o faz ?

\- Por mais que eu me esforce agora, é tarde demais. Ela decidiu partir.

\- Vou lhe dizer uma coisa, meu amigo: por amor, se faz o impossível. Além disso, se você tem tanta certeza de que ela vai partir, o que você tem a perder por tentar ?

Vejo como, com seus passos largos, ele passa ao meu lado, em direção ao seu escritório, de onde ele tinha saído. Ele o faz lentamente, e, quando ele está prestes a cruzar o limiar da porta, eu o ouço dizer:

\- O medo é a fronteira que você tem de cruzar.

Eu agarro o meu livro de novo, sentando-me no estofado sofá, e me disponho a retomar a leitura. E, de certo modo, eu o faço, porque sei que estou lendo, mas não entendo nada. As únicas palavras que passavam pela minha cabeça eram Teresa Lisbon.

Depois de vários minutos assim, pensando nela e refletindo a respeito das palavras de Abbott, eu decido tomar providências quanto a isso, porque ele tinha razão; eu não perco nada em tentar.

Eu guardo o livro na gaveta da mesa de Lisbon e saio dali, cumprimentando Denis com a mão, demonstrando, deste modo, o meu agradecimento, e, com tranqüilidade, dirijo-me para a minha atual casa, uma van, para fazer todos os preparativos.

* * *

_**POV Teresa Lisbon **_

Eu olho para o relógio com impaciência. Já está quase na hora, e, se isto continuar assim, ele não vai chegar a tempo; se é que planejou vir, é claro, porque hoje não veio ao trabalho.

Seguro a alça da mala para acalmar-me, apertando-a com força. Minha mão começa a ficar pálida, e eu aperto os meus maxilares.

Eu sorrio ao ver como Abbott, Fischer, Waylie e Cho tinham vindo despedirem-se, aliás, há algo no olhar de meu, agora, ex-chefe, que não gosto. Todos estão sorridentes, e até ouso dizer que Cho está prestes a chorar.

Eu me aproximo dele e o abraço, enquanto os outros fazem o mesmo com Pike.

Pike.

Tento me convencer de que ele é um bom homem, de que eu mereço ser feliz; de que ele me faz feliz. E, em parte, ele o faz, mas não como eu gostaria. Ele não é Jane.

Abraço Kim, enquanto sorrio novamente. Escuto a voz pelo megafone, avisando que o avião que vamos pegar está prestes a partir, e que os passageiros devem aproximar-se da área de embarque.

Eu suspiro, acostumando-me ao fato de que ele não virá, que nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de aproximar-se e se despedir. É verdade que, nestes últimos dias, o comportamento dele havia sido estranho, e mais ainda quando eu falava sobre Marcus ou a respeito de Washington, e que mais de uma vez ele havia me mandado indiretas para que eu não partisse.

Lembro-me do dia em que ele apareceu em minha casa com uma sacola do "Il Tavolo Bianco". Sei que ele queria falar. Falar sobre algo que provavelmente me teria feito repensar sobre tudo; a viagem a Washington e até mesmo o meu relacionamento com Marcus, porque, a quem eu quero enganar, estou apaixonada por Jane há muito tempo, e estou certa de que não vou conseguir esquecê-lo tão facilmente.

Mas eu preciso de palavras verdadeiras, e não de indiretas. Preciso de palavras para saber o que é certo, e que tudo o que eu imagino se torne realidade. Mas de nada me serve lamentar-me agora. A decisão estava tomada. Eu iria para Washington, D.C., com Marcus, e inclusive eu consideraria a proposta, se tudo corresse bem por lá.

Começamos a andar juntos, em direção ao sinal que indicava a área de embarque. Algo me fez reagir bem antes de passar pelo umbral que agora já não me permitirá voltar atrás, e solto tanto a mão de meu namorado quanto a mala, para dar meia-volta e começar a correr.

Cho olha para mim e começa a sorrir. Abre os braços, esperando por mim, e, quando chego, nós nos abraçamos. Fico surpresa comigo mesma por fazer isso. Nunca antes eu havia tido esse tipo de intimidade com Kimbal, mas quinze anos trabalhando juntos é algo do qual não se pode esquecer.

\- Boa sorte - ele me sussurra ao ouvido, e deposita um leve beijo em minha bochecha. Eu faço o mesmo, e me separo dele, para voltar até Pike, que me espera com um sorriso no rosto. Uma vez ali, eu volto a me virar, e cumprimento-os com a mão, como uma última despedida.

Ainda assim, eu tinha a impressão de que voltaria a vê-los muito em breve.

Depois de vários minutos esperando, eu consigo sentar-me na cadeira. Inclino a cabeça para trás e olho para um lado.

\- Washington será genial - Pike segura minha mão e a beija. Eu assinto com a cabeça, enquanto tento reprimir o choro.

Ele me acaricia o rosto, e sinto que não é ele, mas sim Jane, quem o está fazendo. Sinto que é ele quem me beija, com quem compartilho a minha felicidade, mas uma voz me faz voltar à realidade.

\- Informamos a todos que, devido a vários problemas técnicos, o avião irá decolar com atraso. Desculpem-nos pelos aborrecimentos.

Eu olho para o teto, sem saber muito bem o porquê. Localizei rapidamente os alto-falantes, pelos quais saíram o aviso, mas, obviamente, a pessoa não estava ali, e sim na cabine. Marcus suspirou, frustrado, e colocou o cotovelo na janela, apoiando sua cabeça nele. Eu olho para ele; olho para o homem que vai fazer parte de minha vida durante os próximos meses.

De repente, algumas suaves notas de piano começam a serem tocadas, acompanhadas, poucos segundos mais tarde, de alguns belos acordes de guitarra, e da voz de um homem cantando. A voz de um homem, que me soa muito familiar.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go._

Todos nós nos aproximamos rapidamente das janelas do avião para verificar de onde vinha a música. Marcus e eu nos levantamos e nos aproximamos do outro lado, e então eu fiquei em estado de choque.

Não posso acreditar no que eu estou vendo. Patrick Jane está cantando, em frente ao avião, com uma orquestra ás suas costas.

_Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast  
You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you will understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies._

Sinto o olhar de Pike sobre minha nuca, mas não lhe dou importância. Eu continuo impressionada com o que estou vendo.

_But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go._

Eu não consigo tirar a visão dele. E vejo como, concentrado na letra da música, ele procura me localizar por entre as janelas.

\- Que diabos ? - escuto o meu namorado dizer, e, sem pensar duas vezes, eu dirijo-me para a saída do avião.

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast  
Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
Because you loved her to much and you dive too deep._

Eu passo pela porta, e continuo olhando. Ele me encontra rapidamente e se concentra em mim. Parou de olhar para os lados, simplesmente tenta penetrar em meus olhos, até mesmo em meus pensamentos.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go  
Oo oo oo  
And you let her go  
Oo oo oo  
And you let her go._

Eu começo a descer as escadas, devagar, sem deixar de escutar a música, que, aos poucos, vai entrando em meus ouvidos. Quando piso na terra, Patrick segura o microfone e aproxima-se de mim, a passos lentos, sem deixar de cantar.

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go._

Ele chega até onde eu estou, e coloca-se à minha frente. Agarra minhas mãos com uma das suas, enquanto a outra segura firmemente o microfone, bem abaixo de sua boca. E continua cantando, enquanto eu escuto atentamente a melodia, entendendo absolutamente tudo o que ela diz.

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go. _

A melodia pára aos poucos, até que apenas ele canta a última estrofe, sem música de fundo. Eu me surpreendo com a incrível voz que ele tem, e de como ele canta bem. Ele nunca antes havia feito algo parecido.

Ele olha nos meus olhos e sorri. Vejo-o colocar o microfone no bolso da calça do terno, e segurar com firmeza o rosto entre suas mãos. Sem tirar os olhos dos meus, ele espera alguns segundos pela minha reação, e, ao ver que não faço nada para impedi-lo, ele fecha os olhos devagar e me beija.

No momento em que ele segurou o meu rosto, eu soube quais eram as suas intenções. Ainda assim, meu corpo estava dividido em dois. Meu cérebro me dizia para que o deixasse para trás e voltasse para o avião, com a pessoa que estava ali me esperando, e com a qual eu havia decidido me mudar; meu coração me obrigava a ficar e a sentir os lábios de Jane sobre os meus, me obrigava a ser feliz.

Quando nos separamos, sua testa junta-se com a minha, e nossas respirações se misturam. Ele passa uma de suas mãos pelas minhas costas, enquanto a outra permanece atrás, em minha nuca, para me impedir de voltar atrás. Noto o seu coração bater aceleradamente; sinto-o sem necessidade de tocar em seu peito, porque o meu está do mesmo modo.

\- Eu te amo, Teresa, e me parte o coração que você vá embora, e ainda mais com outro homem - ele começa a falar, ainda com os nossos rostos juntos - Eu não podia deixar você partir assim, sem mais nem menos, sem lhe dizer o que sinto por você. Espero que você seja feliz com Pike, ele é um bom homem.

Ele me solta do agarrão e se separa de mim, mas sustenta o olhar. Sorri daquele modo que me faz derreter, e ele sabe. Eu sorrio do mesmo modo e dou meia-volta na direção do avião.

* * *

_**POV Patrick Jane**_

Suspiro ao vê-la ir. Eu não estava certo de qual seria a sua decisão, mas mesmo assim também fico contente. Sei que ele a fará feliz.

Agradeço a aqueles que me ajudaram a planejar tudo, e ouço-os me falarem palavras de consolo. Eu me limito a levantar os ombros para tentar minimizar a situação. Eu me viro, olho para o avião pela última vez e pego o apoio do microfone, disposto a ir embora.

Apesar do modo como havia terminado, eu me sentia feliz, uma vez que, de uma vez por todas, eu havia declarado o que sinto, e sei que, de algum modo, um buraco em seu coração pertencerá a mim para sempre. Entro no terminal e procuro Abbott, Fischer, Waylie e Cho. Sei que eles viram tudo, e noto os seus olhares de pena. Eu me aproximo deles, esperando por alguma palavra de consolo, mas vejo um grande sorriso em cada um de seus rostos.

\- Patrick ! - alguém me chama às minhas costas. Reconheço sua voz no mesmo instante, e quando me viro, esperando que meu subconsciente não esteja me fazendo uma brincadeira de mau gosto, recebo um forte abraço que me faz voltar a sorrir.

Eu a estreito entre meus braços, sentindo-me vitorioso. Abbott tinha razão: por amor, se faz o impossível.

Sinto os lábios dela sobre os meus, e em seguida eu correspondo prazerosamente ao beijo. Minhas mãos pousam em seus quadris, enquanto as dela centram-se em meus cachos. Eu deixo escapar um rápido gemido, ao contato de suas mãos sobre a minha pele, e sei que ela percebeu, já que sorri durante o beijo.

\- Obrigado - é só o que sai da minha boca. Mas eu ainda tenho a respiração entrecortada, e posso notar, às minhas costas, os largos sorrisos dos nossos companheiros. Noto como as bochechas de Lisbon ficam enrubescidas, e uma pequena gargalhada escapa de minha garganta. Recebo um tapa como resposta, e nossas mãos se entrelaçam.

\- Da próxima vez, não espere tanto, está bem ? - ela diz a mim, e eu volto a sorrir.

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, eu voltei a ser feliz. E sei que, a partir de agora, não deixarei de sê-lo.

* * *

**N/T 3: **Mais um fandom do qual eu traduzo uma fic pela primeira vez, desta vez o de The Mentalist (O Mentalista, para quem por acaso preferir o título em português). Gosto da série, e que bom que ela terminou com um bom final, e não com um final triste ou em aberto (tipo de final que eu mais odeio - opinião minha, OK ?).

Espero que gostem dela. E, se gostarem... reviews, pode ser, pessoal ?


End file.
